Clarisse and Percy
by LemonyNerd
Summary: Quick one shot lemons, my first story so i hope you like.
1. Chapter 1

CLARISSE

A tournament to see who the strongest half-blood at "Camp Half Blood" was going on and it had come down to just Percy and Clarisse.

They were dueling in the arena with the whole camp watching. Clarisse was about to land a critical blow on Percy, when a small wave of water knocked her down, which meant that she had lost. Clarisse wasn't mad but she always loved teasing Percy, so she decided to start an argument.

PERCY

Percy had just won the half-blood hero tournament and he was stoked... for all of about three seconds.

"What the hell, Seaweed Brain," Clarisse raged toward Percy.

"Huh," Percy managed.

"I thought we'd agreed for you to not use your powers!"

"Whoops... I guess I just got a little carried away," Percy explained while sheepishly smiling.

"Just declare me the winner, and I'll forgive you," Clarisse stated as though it were nothing.

"Like Hades I will!"

"Fine, you can 'cheat' in order to win. Like father like son," Clarisse said.

"Shut up, or I'll-"

"Or you'll what? Splash me?"

Percy was about to destroy Clarisse with an enormous wave, but Chiron intervened and told Percy to go back to his cabin and get some rest before the award ceremony. Percy was angry, and decided that going to his cabin wouldn't be a bad idea. Besides, he needed to calm down anyways.

CLARISSE

Clarisse watched Percy storm off and felt a little bad, but she quickly decided he was in fact a 'boy' and he'd probably forget what just went down by dinnertime. Chiron pulled Clarisse to the side of the arena and demanded that she apologize to Percy. Clarisse was prideful and didn't want to apologize to that Seaweed Brain. It would be the most humiliating thing ever. But, what Chiron says... goes, so she began her walk toward the Poseidon cabin.

PERCY

Percy lie in his bed furious about what happened. He also felt a strong urge to 'relieve' himself of some stress, so he pulled out his member and began to rub its length. Camp Half Blood had a strict no electronics rule, so Percy had to use his imagination. He had a certain girl in mind when he began to pleasure himself. That bitch, Clarisse. He imagined himself dominating Clarisse and her screaming his name. After about ten minutes, he could tell he was about there.

"Clarisse," he moaned loudly, thankful he didn't have bunkmates, as he spilled his seed on his boxers and stomach.

He closed his eyes, finally relieved of all his 'stress.' Just then, he heard an "Eep" come from across his room. He opened his eyes and saw Clarisse standing in the doorway with a hand over her mouth. Without time to react, Percy lunged forward, pulled Clarisse inside, and slammed the door behind her.

CLARISSE

Once inside, Clarisse was slammed against the wall. Percy stood naked in front of her with his hand restraining her wrists to the wall. Clarisse couldn't believe her eyes. She'd just seen Percy Jackson cum while thinking of her. It was honestly kind of arousing.

Looking at Percy's body she realized how good looking he actually was, with his intense green eyes staring her down.

"Y-You said my name so, I-I thought you were calling for me to come in..."

"You won't tell anyone what you just saw," Percy said with a serious tone.

She nodded uneasily. His face calmed a little, and he released her wrists. Feeling all of her energy drained, she dropped to her knees in order to rest her legs. She was still so shocked by what had just happened. She came out of her trans, and saw what hung in front of her. She looked up to see Percy face palming. She set her eyes forward on Percy's six inch soft member, and lust took over her body. She grabbed Percy's 'thing' and put it in her mouth.

Clarisse licked vigorously, until his member was wet and slimy. His tip tasted salty, but somehow good. Percy grew to a full eight inches in her mouth. She could feel Percy straining throughout his body. She looked up and saw Percy staring curiously at her. He seemed to finally realize what was happening, and he rested his hands lightly on the back of her head. This gave Clarisse some confidence. She grabbed his thighs and began to suck harder. This was her first time doing anything sexual, but from the look on Percy's face, she was doing well. After a couple of minutes, she felt like a pro. She found her limit at about six and a half inches, which she felt pretty proud of, considering her inexperience.

PERCY

Man, Clarisse was giving Percy the most pleasure that he'd ever felt and he knew he could only last a few minutes, because this was his first time doing anything with a girl. Percy felt his end nearing. He tried to send a warning to Clarisse, but all he was able to get out were a few strange sounds. Clarisse stopped for a second.

"Hmm," she questioned with his member still in her mouth.

The vibrations that Clarisse sent out were too much for Percy to handle. He grabbed that back of Clarisse's head and forced the rest of himself into her mouth before releasing his essence down her throat. She looked surprised to say the least. Once Percy finished spilling his seed he let go. Clarisse pulled back and coughed a few times.

"You suck," Clarisse said simply.

"I think it's the other way around," Percy said in a cheerful tone falling back on the floor.

"Haha, very funny," she responded with sarcasm.

Percy laid back on his floor, closed his eyes, and imagined what had just happened. This was now, by far, the best day of Percy's life, and it was only noon.

CLARISSE

Clarisse couldn't believe what Seaweed Brain just did. After cumming down her throat, he simply laid down with a smile on his face.

It only took Clarisse a moment to realize that Percy was beginning to harden again. She moved her legs around, secretly pleasuring herself to Percy's manhood.

He looked up and simply said, "You look like you want a turn now too."

Clarisse's cheeks turned pink at this. Apparently she wasn't very good at being inconspicuous. She was freaking out now. No one had ever seen her naked before. She struggled to somehow find the words to say.

"Come here," Percy offered standing next to a bed. He must've walked away while she wasn't paying attention.

Clarisse stumbled toward the bed. The heat between her legs was becoming too much to handle. She fell back on the bed and Percy came to her front. She looked nervously at him, and he looked back reassuringly. Then, his reassuring look turned nervous. More nervous than hers.

"I just realized," He started. "I've never done this sort of stuff before, so sorry if I'm not the best."

"Neither have I, so I'm sure whatever you do will feel great."

Percy peeled Clarisse's black yoga pants off, along with her blue laced panties. She always shaved down there, just in case something like this happened, and she assumed Percy did too. He probed her womanhood with his index finger for a second, then he pushed it in. Clarisse trembled as Percy began to thrust his finger back and forth. She couldn't help but let out a moan when Percy bent his finger while he was pulling his finger back.

PERCY

Clarisse just let out the sexiest sound Percy had ever heard. He was taken aback, when Clarisse grabbed Percy's head and shoved him between her legs, he knew what to do. He stuck his tongue out as far as he could. Once he came in contact with her womanhood, he took his tongue back into his mouth. It was sour. He decided he liked the sour taste and started to lick it up around her outside. Once he was all out of juice, he penetrated her with his tongue. Another one of those erotic noises came out of her mouth.

He concluded that this sound was a good thing, and began wriggling his tongue around her insides.

After about two minutes of this, Clarisse bucked her hips and tried to pull Percy's face closer to her, although it wasn't really possible. The sour liquid that he enjoyed earlier leaked into his mouth and he happily lapped it all up.

Percy drew back when Clarisse let go of him. He looked up to see Clarisse laying back with the same face he had after she'd done the same thing for him. Percy felt pretty accomplished.

CLARISSE

Clarisse could really care less who won the tournament by now. Percy just gave her the ride of her life, and that was also the first time she'd ever cum.

"Well," She said. "If you wanna take another step, I'd be happy to give you my virginity."

Percy nodded excitedly, and Clarisse peeled her t-shirt overhead and tossed it next to her bottoms. Then, she unhooked her lace bra that matched her underwear, and threw it to the same place. She had perfect c-cup breasts that (as far as Percy could tell) had never sagged before. He inspected her amazing tanned body for a few seconds before she reminded him what they were doing.

Percy crawled forward until he was eye-to-eye with her.

Clarisse gave a nod of approval and Percy buried his member in her. He broke through her barrier and began to wait for her to adjust.

"What are your doing," She asked in an irritated voice.

"Uh, waiting till you feel comfortable?"

"Well, I need to get used to you moving, not sitting inside waiting for something to happen. Besides I'm a half-blood. I barely felt that."

"Oh," Percy said. "In that case-"

Percy began slamming into her as fast as he could, and he was surprised at how warm and tight she felt. It was like Elysium. She began to moan, louder and louder. After less than a minute, she was screaming and her womanhood was spasming around Percy's dick.

If she kept on like that he wouldn't last much longer. Percy looked down and saw Clarisse's boobs flying back and forth. It was too sexy. He slammed himself all the way in and released his seed deep inside her. She came again at this and let out a loud moan.

Percy rolled over and passed out inside Clarisse with her on top. After a few hours passed Percy and Clarisse both woke to a loud knock on Percy's cabin door.

"Percy, the ceremony starts 20 minutes," Piper shouted through the door.

"I'll be out in a few minutes," Percy responded.

They heard Piper walking away and Clarisse smiled gleefully. She began to bounce her nice butt up and down on Percy's hardening member.

She sat up and put her hands on his legs for support. Percy began to thrust up every once in a while. He grabbed her hips and helped her bounce faster. After a few minutes of this Percy came deep inside her, and she released too at the stimulation of

Percy's seed filling her.

"We'd better get dressed," She suggested.

"Good idea"

PIPER

"Wow," Piper whispered to herself. "That was so hot."

She panted from making herself cum as she watched Percy and Clarisse through a window behind his cabin.


	2. Coming Soon!

Here's A list:

Annabeth

Nymph

Piper

Silena

Rachel

Athena

Artemis

Tell me if you want me to add more, and which ones to do first. If you guys especially like some girls, I may do them twice. There'll be threesomes as well. But only after I'm done with all the girls on this list.


End file.
